The present invention relates to lamp assembly devices, and particularly to an assembled lamp with a detachable lamp rod and lamp seat. By the design of the present invention, a user can assemble the lamp rod by inserting it into the lamp seat easily; thus, the lamp is detachable for storage and transfer with a smaller volume.
The prior art buckling structures of lamps, such as wall lamps, seat lamps, or stand lamps, are assembled by screwing studs with nuts. Not only the collision easy occurs, but also the locking tools (for example, spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. In assembly, the wires will expose so as to generate electric shock. Moreover, the assembly work is tedious and thus it is unsuitable for being assembled by the users themselves. Thus generally, the wire winding box is assembled with the inserting rod before sale. Thereby, the cost is high and a larger space is necessary for transfer and storage.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembled lamp with a detachable lamp rod and lamp seat. A wire winding box has a via hole and a bottom of the wire winding box has through hole. A portion of a lamp seat has a penetrating hole. One side of the lamp seat is formed with an embedding hole. A distal end of the lamp seat is locked with ah inserting seat. The lamp rod is exactly inserted into the end portion in the lamp seat for electric conduction. The lamp rod is formed with a limit groove. The buckling elastic piece is protruded with an embedding end. After the lamp rod inserts into the lamp seat, the embedding end resists against the locking hole to prevent the lamp rod from protruding out. Thereby, a user can assemble the lamp rod and moreover, the lamp is detachable for storage and transfer with a small volume.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.